When Fates Collide
by adrianstrider
Summary: Go on an adventure with Lea Stratic and her best friend. She is new to the guild. How will she adapt? Why did she go there?Will there be love? Will I ever end this summary? (Gray F. x OC) (Natsu D. x Lucy H.) (Laxus x OC) (Nothing belongs to me except the idea and my precious Ocs (is that how you plural oc? I don't know. Oh well enjoy!))
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thank you so much for reading this, if you have any suggestions or comments please review. This is my first time doing this so I'm a newb lol anyways please enjoy this. I am currently writing and I will try to post new chapters as soon as possible. If i don't have anyone that really cares to much for the fanfic I'll probably stop. So that means if you like it Review :o) Thanks **

* * *

Chapter 1:Who is she?

_I wake to the sounds of birds chirping, Morning. The earth green and colorful with many blooming flowers of tulips, roses, marigolds, and daffodils. It's spring and it has been a long and __tiring year because of the long winter that made everything covered in a white blanket of sleep. I have been practicing magic in hope of someday joining the fairy tail guild __and also meet my only living relative that I know of. I hear great things about the place __and that everyone treats each other like family. Well at least what I think it would be like to have a family. I don't remember much about my childhood when my parents were around. Oh, Almost forgot to mention, I'm Lea._

Lea walks outside in her normal outfit. A loose-fitting red shirt and some black jean shorts. Her blue short hair is almost completely hidden under her white bandana. She is walking toward the nearest forest ready to begin her endurance training again. She has figured out how to actually control her power and not destroy things more than she would like them to be destroyed. She knows her limit. As she walks she continuously has a feeling like she is being followed by someone. The wind is blowing lightly but not too hard, a smell drifts to her nostrils as she inhales the scent. The smell is a mix of a campfire and of fish. She quickly dives into the bushes to rid herself of the pest following her.

"Hey wait up!" Natsu yells running towards Lea.

"Natsu your going to scare her!" yells Happy flying after Natsu.

Lea starts to run away and then shortly after she's tackled to the ground by someone really, really cold. Gray picks up Lea, carries her bridal style, and starts walking back to the guild. Lea curses and slaps Gray realizing that he's basically naked. He's only in his boxers. Gray stares at her calmly while continuing to walk. Natsu runs up to Gray.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asks irritatedly

"I'm doing what Ezra told me to do." Gray replies

"Why did she tell you to do it? I could have done it better AND faster than you."

"You would have burnt everything in sight in the process and when she resisted you would have knocked her out."

"No I wouldn't have."

"Whatever."

"Where is she anyways?"

Gray looks down then his eyes go wide "Uhm."

"Did you lose her?"

"Of course not! We are... Playing hide'n'seek."

"Just find her."

Gray starts looking around while thinking 'I'm going to be killed if I don't find her'. Natsu watches smirking, if he would have gotten the mission she wouldn't be gone. Gray frantically looks for her now, it's been at least 10 minutes. They both hear Happy scream. Natsu and Gray run towards the scream and they see Lea on the verge of falling off a tall tree. Natsu starts laughing. Gray goes under her and prepares to catch her when she falls.

"She stepped on my tail!" Happy says unhappily.

"That's why she's going to fall." Natsu says continuing to laugh.

"Stop laughing and help me get her down." Gray says unamused.

Lea stares at them. She's panicked only... A lot.

_Who are these people? What do they want with me? Why is one of them half naked? Why is the __cat talking? I have so many questions... To bad I can't seem to find any words to say out loud. My __thoughts have always been louder than my words._

Lea's grip starts to loosen and she falls. Gray catches her and holds her close. He doesn't want her to leave again. 'She smells like strawberries.' he thinks then shakes his head snapping out of it. Natsu stares at her. "What's your name?" he asks in his usual tone.

_Crap... Not again..._

Lea stares at him. She forgot her name... Ok no she didn't, she just has anxiety until she gets to know a person. Gray looks down at her and sees her frozen state. "Her name is Lea Stratic" Gray says for her.

Natsu glares slightly "I was talking to her not you ice block". Gray rolls his eyes

"Obviously you couldn't see she was too uncomfortable to speak..." He looks down at her "Right?".

She nods quickly. Gray sighs and starts walking back to the guild. Lea just leans into him and accepts the fact she was kidnapped. She didn't really care for home anyways, she knew that she would get to go to Fairy Tail sometime and now it looks like she can with no extra training (not like she's going to stop training but still). She looks up at him. The light is hitting his face perfectly. She looks away quickly.

When they arrive at Fairy Tail she gets out of Gray's grip and fixes her clothing. She has mixed emotions about going in. She loves the fact that she's finally here. She fears not making any friends. She is happy about finally meeting what's left of her family. She is angered that he could not come and get her, himself. She takes a deep breath and goes in with Gray, Natsu, and Happy.

As she walks in Gray stands behind her watching her aura from innocent and timid change to a strong and independent figure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Exceeds and Secrets

As she walks in Gray stands behind her watching her aura from innocent and timid change to a strong and independent figure.

The guild is booming with excitement. When Mirajane sees them she smiles and then waves them over. Lea walks over (along with Gray, Natsu, and Happy). Natsu sees Lucy and smiles at her and goes over to her more than Mirajane.

Mirajane smiles at Lea "Hi Lea, I'm Mirajane and welcome to the Fairy Tail Guild"

Lea smiles back and softly nods. Gray has a sudden realization. He facepalms internally then looks at Lea "And I am Gray... sorry for kind of just escorting you here without properly introducing myself. The pinkie over there is Natsu and the blue exceed is Happy." Horror washes over Lea's face.

_JAZZ ….oh god shes probably worried sick._

Gray looks at her with concern. "What's up?"

Lea just runs out of the building and starts to head to her house. Gray grabs Natsu by the back of his shirt and starts to run after her telling Natsu about how she is running away.

When they arrive at her small house they notice she left the door open, for someone running away she wasn't very tactical. The two hear voices inside, one apologizing and the other sounding worried sick. When the look in they see Lea hugging an exceed. Her exceed is a light purple color and wearing a dark purple ribbon on her tail. Her ear is torn on her upper left edge.

Natsu's eyes go wide. "Your a dragon slayer?'

Lea looks at him "Yep." she smiles cheekily and puts Jazz on her head.

Jazz smiles "I'm Jazz! Nice to meet you both and AHHHHH WHERE DID YOUR SHIRT GO?! ARE YOU A HOT STRIPPER? "

Gray looks down at his bare chest and mutters some profanity and looks for his shirt.

Lea looks up at Jazz "Jazz the man without a shirt is Gray and the man with a scarf is Natsu."

After a while Gray finds his shirt and after he puts it on they all head back to the guild. Lea informs Jazz about how they are officially part of the guild. Natsu likes the sound of Lea's voice. She sounds very comfortable.

_Well now that I'm part of the guild Jazz can make friends with other Exceeds and I can figure out who is __part of my family. Gray seems really nice and has a problem with losing clothing apparently. Natsu is another __dragon slayer... I wonder what kind he is._

They get back to guild and Natsu is 'attacked' by Happy and his hug. Mirajane walks over to Master Makarov and tells him that Lea is back. Master Makarov looks at Lea and smiles "Come, We have much to talk about."

Lea starts to follow him then takes Jazz off her head "Go make some friends." she sets Jazz down and follows Makarov.

Jazz goes to Gray and then lays on his head. Gray shrugs and then goes and sits down at a table with Natsu and Lucy. Grays thoughts travel back to Lea as Natsu starts to talk to Lucy about Lea and how she is a dragon slayer like him. Gray has a weird feeling about her. A feeling he has never felt before. Her bandana had fell off her head when she fell earlier so he can see her hair. Her short light blueish cyan mix colored hair looks like it would be soft. He shakes his head thinking to himself 'What's wrong with me'

Jazz hops off his head and sits on the table and starts to talk to Gray "Why do you strip a lot?"

Gray sighs "Because I'm hot.. I don't know it just happens."

"Why is Lea not back yet?"

"Because Makarov is talking to her."

"About her family member here?'

Gray raises a brow "Shes related to someone here?"

"Yep."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"Jazz why don't you go talk to Happy, he is an exceed like you."

"So? I like talking to you. Your a hot stripper"

Natsu hears this and starts laughing "She pities you ice block."

"Oh shut up Natsu, at least people like to talk to me." Gray replies back which causes one of their normally occurring fights.

Makarov tells Lea who shes related to when she asks the question. Her eyes go wide and then she smiles. She has a brother alive. She is absolutely thrilled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

Makarov tells Lea who shes related to when she asks the question. Her eyes go wide and then she smiles. She has a brother alive. She is absolutely thrilled. She goes walking over to Gray and smiles. He smiles back and then Jazz looks up at her.

"Is it who you thought it was?" Jazz asks.

"Yes it was and I hope he accepts me and ugh can I just go hug him?" she asks in a tone between begging and complaining.

Natsu walks back over and smiles. "Hey Lea do you want to see a movie with me, Lucy, and Gray?"

Lea nods and smiles so wide and hugs him.

He goes stiff everywhere, personal bubble invasion. "What are you doing?" he asks.

She smiles "Hugging my big brother." the whole guild goes silent and stares.

Gray's eyes go wide. She's nothing like Natsu except being a dragon slayer.

Natsu looks down at her "Your my...sister?" He asks softly in a tone he usually wouldn't have. She nods looking up at him with a hopeful smile. He smiles and hugs her back "Glad I finally have someone in the family around."

_I finally have family! I finally have a brother and I am so happy!_

Gray continues to have this shocked face. Why him...Why? Jazz looks up at Gray and Jazz laughs "Guys, I think we broke the stripper." They both look over and Lea laughs and Natsu shrugs. "The movie is in a few hours if you want to get ready...oh and by the way you're going to need to get the Fairy Tail stamp."

Mirajane hears him and goes over with the stamp. "Where would you like it?" Lea smiles "On my right hand wrist" she says as she holds out her delicate wrist.

Gray snaps out of it and watches for the color. Its a light blueish color. Jazz flies over to Lea and sits on her head. "C'mon Jazz lets go get a home."

She smiles at Natsu. "Are we meeting here before going to the movie?"

Natsu nods smiling. "Go have fun and make sure you fill the fridge." She rolls her eyes then nods.

Lea heads out with Jazz and finds herself at this apartment building and decides to look inside. The apartment room is on the fourth floor and the third room. When she goes in she can smell this weird smell. She covers her nose but still looks around. There are two bedrooms with two bathrooms connected to it. The kitchen is huge and is connected to the living room. The place is really nice.

"Other than the smell, what do you think Jazz?" Lea asks her exceed

Jazz smiles "This place needs painted but yes it's beautiful!"

Lea laughs and goes downstairs and talks to the landlord. The landlord gives her the room key and tell her about the apartment rules. Lea thanks him then goes to the furniture store and buys some. The furniture will arrive tomorrow. She leaves and goes to the local grocery store buying appliances, food, cleaning supplies, paint, and a couple blow up mattresses. She pays for everything and goes home.

She looks at the clock. She has an hour left. Cleaning time! She sets Jazz down. "Jazz why don't you put away the groceries then blow up the mattresses."

Jazz smiles and says "Have fun cleaning." Jazz goes into the kitchen and starts putting stuff away.

A smell drifts to Lea, it smells frosty and like the forest. It smells familiar. She pokes her head out of the room and she and Gray make eye contact.

Gray smiles "Hi Lea, What are you doing here?" He lives next door to her.

Lea smiles "I live here now."

Gray nods and says "Do you need help cleaning up the place? The last people who lived there weren't the cleanest."

Lea nods "That would be great, come in." She leaves the door open as she goes back to the cleaning supplies. Gray walks in the place and he notices the smell.

"What's that smell?"

Lea shrugs "No clue."

The two of them clean for the rest of the time. They managed to clean the apartment up very well, and even had enough time left to paint the rooms. Lea and Gray had painted each other during this time.

Lea laughs at him "Your so purple."

Gray shrugs, laughing "I'm going to go change, I'll meet you in the hallway and then we can head to the movies."

They both get ready. Gray changes into blue pants and a lighter blue vertical striped button-down shirt. Lea changes into white pants and a dark long sleeve purple sweater. They both go out into the hallway simultaneously. Jazz tagged along. They head to the guild and on the way they joke around and Gray talks about his experiences at the guild.

When they arrive at the guild Natsu glares at Gray. "Better not be flirting with my sister!" Natsu warns.

Gray rolls his eyes and Lea giggles and jokingly hits Natsu's arm. "He wasn't flirting, he was just helping me clean our apartment".

Natsu smiles "You found a place?"'

Lea nods "Yep, it had a weird smell earlier but either way its perfect now, the furniture will be moved in tomorrow and the fridge is full."

Natsu laughs "Great!"

Lucy smiles "Where do you live?"

"In an apartment building, fourth floor, third room. It's right next door to Gray" Lea replies.

Lucy smiles "That's great!"

After talking for a little bit, they head off to the movies. All of them are excited because they aren't seeing some chick flick, they are going to watch an action movie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Movies and Rain

After talking for a little bit, they head off to the movies. All of them are excited because they aren't seeing some chick flick, they are going to watch an action movie.

Gray buys the popcorn, pops and candy while Natsu buys the tickets. Lucy and Lea head to the theater talking about random girly stuff (bras, panties, periods, etc.). Lucy picks where they sit. She said that the front would be crazy to sit in, the back was too far away, so they sat in the middle on the right side. Lea thought Lucy was over-thinking were to sit. Lucy is closest to the wall, Natsu is next to her, Lea is next to her darling brother, and Gray is on the end.

There is twenty minutes until the movie starts. Natsu and Gray start to fight about who's better, heroes or villains. Lucy is on her phone messing with her hair. Lastly, poor poor Lea is in the middle of Natsu and Gray and while they're fighting her popcorn went flying across the theater. Finally Lea snaps and yells at both of them to "Knock it off!" They both look away and quiet down. She wanted to smack them, buuut she doesn't.

During the movie, Natsu makes a move on Lucy and yawns, stretching his arm around her. Lucy notices and just smiles leaning into him. Natsu smirks. He's getting laid~...ok maybe in his dreams but still, it's not everyday that Lucy leans into him.

Gray looks at Lea and watches her reaction to the blood bath scenes. He begins to get worried as her facial expressions show excitement and joy. Almost matching a little kid's face during the holidays when they're opening the present that they have wanted for over a year. She was way too happy and it makes Gray chuckle. Lea looks at him and raises a brow. Gray smiles and whispers "I'll tell you later."

By the end of the movie, Lucy has ended up on Natsu's lap and his arms are wrapped around her. When Gray looks over his eyes go wide. When did Pinkie and Lucy start dating? Why didn't anyone tell him about this? Natsu smiles and stands up holding Lucy bridal style.

"Put me down Natsu, my feet aren't broken" Lucy says giggly.

Natsu sets her down smirking. "I might get jealous that your touching the ground and not me."

Lea promptly stands up and backs away from the lovebirds. If they continue this on any longer, she might vomit. Wait... If she vomits on them they might stop. She doubts it though. Gray looks at Lea and says "You looked too happy during the Blood bath scenes."

Lea smiles back at him "That's an opinion."

Natsu looks at Lea. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

Lea groans as she watches her brother walk away with the celestial wizard. Gray offers to walk with Lea and she eagerly accepts the offer.

The night air was chilled and smelled of fresh rain. This occurs so often in spring that Lea just knows when it's going to rain. Lea forgot to bring a coat.

"Looks like it rained." Gray says looking around.

"What was your first hint?" Lea responds sounding like her darling brother.

Gray rolls his eyes. He knows there siblings but for not knowing each other until today, they sure acted alike. "Are you cold?" He asks; he saw her shiver.

Lea shrugs "Can't tell too well."

Gray notices that Lea is forming scales on her. It starts to downpour and Gray smiles. "I love rain."

She smiles "I do too, it's just so beautiful and it smells great and it refreshes the earth and makes the earth live."

Gray looks at her scales "Does this mean your a water dragon slayer?"

She smiles "Yep. Niwakaame was the dragon that trained me up until I was 10 and then she left without saying where she was going...she was really hurt about going but since I was so young I never really asked her why she was so sad. I regret not asking, but I'll see her again some day. I just know I will."

Gray smiles at her determination. 'She really is a lot like Natsu, except better looking and with a nice body and her lips are a perfect strawberry pink in color' he thinks and then shakes his head. She is shivering so he takes off his jacket and puts it on her. "You looked cold and well I don't have to be worried about getting cold."

Lea smiles. It's really warm, just like his heart. She lightly blushes and looks away.

Gray smirks at her "Race ya home!" He runs off.

Lea calls out for him to stop buuut the rain was coming down too hard for him to hear. "Great, now I don't know how to get home". She starts to wander home while trying to remember how to get there. She runs into a tall figure with long, shaggy like a lion's mane, jet black hair. The man turns around with a frown on his face. He also has what appears to be steel all over him. Lea recognizes him from the guild, his name is Gajeel. She speaks up "I'm sorry...but by chance do you know where the apartments are on this side of town?"

Gajeel looked down at her and sighed in annoyance "Yes, I do." he turns around and starts walking away.

She sees him walk away and she gets confused and then she calls out "How do I get there?"

Gajeel turns his head. The little brat obvious doesn't realize he doesn't care about helping her. He will let it pass this one time. "Go straight for three more blocks and turn right." he turns around and walks away.

"Thank you!" She yells out and then heads home. When she arrives, she is soaking wet and glaring at the laughing Gray. She's muttering profanity as she heads up to her room. Gray smiles at her before she disappears into her room and says "Goodnight."

She looks at him "Goodnight Gray" in the background he can hear Jazz yelling "Goodnight Hot Stripper!"

(Translation: Niwakaame- rain shower)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Erza and Furniture

She looks at him "Goodnight Gray" In the background he can hear Jazz yelling "Goodnight Hot Stripper!"

Lea enters the room and half glares at Jazz as she shuts the door and locks it. "He isn't a Stripper"

Jazz smiles "But he IS hot"

Lea rolls her eyes and heads to the kitchen and makes some noodles. Jazz had followed behind "You didn't deny it. You think he's hot. I'm going to tell him."

Lea looks at her "Go ahead, I have nothing to hide."

Jazz frowns "You're no fun when you do that."

Lea smirks "That's the point."

Jazz smiles and sits on the counter next to the stove "Can I have some fish?"

"Only if you let Happy out of the closet" She says calmly. They both can hear Happy yelling for help and him saying how mean Jazz is.

Jazz groans. "But he's loud and annoying."

Lea rolls her eyes. "So are you now go let him out."

Jazz goes and lets Happy out. They get in a fight and Lea yells at them to knock it off and they stop then go into the kitchen. Almost simultaneously, they both say "Can I have a fish?"

Lea nods and goes to the fridge and get both of them a fish. She eats the noodles then heads into the bathroom and strips down and showers. Her skin scales appear again and she just smiles enjoying it. She gets out and throws on a purple tank top and a pair of sweatpants. She goes over to her plain simple white walls and picks up a paintbrush. She starts painting and becomes oblivious to anything else.

Someone coughs and makes Lea instantly turn around and be in fight mode. An armored woman is sitting on the floor watching Lea. She has longer red hair and a serious face. The redhead looks at Lea up and down. She's done this several times to analyze Lea.

Lea gets annoyed "Who are you and why are you in my apartment?"

The woman stands up "I'm Erza. I'm part of the Fairy Tail guild and I'm here to make sure you stay safe and sound."

Lea rolls her eyes. "Leave. I'm perfectly fine on my own and besides, Gray is right next door. If I was being murdered he would be able to hear it."

Erza walks towards Lea "Why was your front door unlocked?"

Lea shrugs. "Because I was soaking wet and I forgot."

Erza nods. "You definitely need someone by your side at all times."

Lea is getting irritable. "Why? I'm perfectly fine on my own. I don't want some idiot getting into my personal space and ruining my comfortable lifestyle."

Erza just smiles and says "Too bad, princess."

Lea groans and sets her paints down and covers the wall. Lea is self conscious about her painting. Besides, it's her wall she can show or not show it to whoever she wants...unless their name is Erza.

Erza walks over to the wall and uncovers it and looks at it. Lea throws a book at Erza, which she catches, and says in a tone anything but calmly "STOP TOUCHING ALL OF MY STUFF."

Lea actually manages to push Erza out of her room. Erza heads into the room that looks like it would be a living room and lays on the ground after finding a blanket. She has to protect her. After awhile, Lea goes and opens the door to let Jazz in and then shuts it again and locks the door. She lays down on her blow-up mattress and cuddles up next to Jazz and dozes off into the wonderful world of dreams.

The next morning arrives shortly. Lea groans and leans into her soft cloud pillow. She opens her eyes and frowns at the soft light coming through her window. She sits up and yawns. Her door is standing wide open. She gets up and closes the door and changes into black pants, blue v-neck short-sleeved shirt, and puts her white bandana on. She heads out of her room and into the bathroom. She brushes her teeth and combs the few strands of bangs hanging out of her bandana.

Smells of breakfast travel to her and she heads to her kitchen to see an Erza making french toast and a Gray standing next to her chatting while wearing boxers and no shirt. It's like he wants Jazz to call him a hot stripper. Speaking of Jazz, she is on Gray's head and is eating a fish. Happy is eating his fish while sitting on the counter next to the stove. His legs are swinging back and forth like a little kid (and almost anyone) would do.

Lea yawns softly and Gray turns and looks smiling at her. Erza looks back "Good morning Princess."

Lea groans "It's too early for this Erza." She goes in and steals her Jazz and cuddles her.

Gray smiles at Lea "Not a morning person?"

Lea glares at him and sits on the floor and leans against the wall.

They all hear a knock on the door and Gray goes to answer it. They hear a familiar female voice say cheerfully "Good morning!" Its Lucy.

They also hear a grunt from a male. Natsu. Lea perks up and waits for her brother to walk through the door. When he does she hugs onto his leg. He looks down at her and half smiles and sits down next to her and let's her hug him fully.

Gray starts thinking to himself 'I wish that was me getting hugged. What am I saying...WHAT AM I SAYING... That is Natsu's sister. Natsu would kill me if I ever dated her..well attempt to anyways... She is really pretty though... What should I do...'

Erza sets down the meal of french toast, bacon, and eggs on the table. Everyone goes and sits down. At the head of the table sits Erza, to the left of her is Gray, to the left of him is Lea, across from her is Natsu, and to the right of him is Lucy.

Everyone digs in. Lea gets one slice of french toast and then gets up and grabs herself an apple and sits back down and eats.

Every morning person, Gray, Lucy, and Erza, carry on a light conversation. There is a knock on the door and since Lea is finally non-sluggish, she answers the door to the furniture people. She directs them where to put everything. She had spent a lot of money but the rooms look nice now so it was worth it.

The bedrooms each have a king bed, mirror, dresser, and a bedside table with a lamp on it. Everything in Lea's room is white. The bed is against the window in Lea's room so she can look out the window at night. The dresser is right against the bedside table. The mirror is right across from the bed. Everything in Natsu's room is a fiery red. His bed is centered in the room with his bedside table against his window. The dresser is on the opposite wall of his bed and his mirror is at a diagonal towards his bed on the same wall as the dresser.

The living room has to comfy brown recliners that are angled in facing the brown three-person recliner couch that has the same style as the recliners. In between the recliners there is an end table with a lamp on it. The light shade is brown with medium sized tan diagonals on it.

Lea smiles at all the stuff she picked out. It looks great. The movers leave and she thanks them as they do. Everyone finishes eating then gathers in the living room. Lea and Gray sit in the recliners and Lucy and Erza sit on the ends of the couch with Natsu in the middle.

Natsu looks astonished "There is a lot of stuff here Lea, it all fits in perfectly with each other. How did you do it?"

Lea shrugs "I just looked at the stuff and thought they would look nice with each other."

Happy smiles "Aye Sir! It's amazing."

Jazz glares at Happy. "Lea is a female."

Gray looks at Jazz. "And I'm not a stripper."

Jazz looks back at him. "keep telling yourself that."

Erza pinches her forehead "Jazz, Happy, Knock it off. Your worse than Gray and Natsu."

Jazz and Happy immediately listen to Erza. That authority though, how could you not listen to her?

Natsu speaks up "When are we going on a mission?"

Lucy smiles "How 'bout now?"

Erza looks at them "I don't think it's a good idea."

Gray looks at her "Why?"

Erza thinks of an answer right on cue "Because Lea hasn't had proper training."

Lucy stares "Proper training? I never had any training."

Erza sighs. "Too bad she needs it."

Lea glares. "No I don't"

Erza glares right back "Listen princess your not going on any mission until I say so..got it?"

Lea rolls her eyes "Sure."

Gray watches the two go back and forth, Lea is the only he has really seen that will actually try to win a verbal occurrence with Erza. Lea is quite a strange girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Thank you all for making it this far! Heads up to review for next chapter, up here in bold words people from the story will answer your questions :) Just say who your asking them to and the say the question. Thanks for your time! (^w^)**

* * *

Chapter 6:Too Many Questions

Gray watches the two go back and forth, Lea is the only person he has really seen that will actually try to win a verbal occurrence with Erza. Lea is quite a strange girl.

Natsu starts laughing hysterically. He noticed that Erza and Lea are just like himself and Gray. Lea and Erza are incredibly alike. They're both tomboys, they both stick to their opinion, they both can fight extremely well, and lastly they're both in the Fairy Tail guild where all your dreams come true.

Lea raises a brow. "What?"

Natsu smiles "Nothing."

Lea pauses for a second then asks. "Which one of us are older?"

Natsu starts thinking about it. "I don't know but I think it's me."

Lea nods "It would make sense, when's your birthday?"

Natsu answers instantly "June 16th"

Lea smiles "Mine is June 17th."

Natsu smiles victoriously "I'm older than you!"

Lea laughs "Only by a day."

Gray looks at them "You both look about the same age."

Erza nods "They're twins."

Lea looks at Erza. Why do you know so much about me?"

Erza replies carefully. "Because it was my duty to get you to the Fairy Tail guild, I had to inform Gray on how and where to get you."

Lea frowns "And why did I have to come? I feel like your not telling me something."

Erza stands up "Your life is in danger and we are going to be protecting you."

Lea looks at her "How was I in danger?"

"Let's get back to the guild and go on a mission." Erza tries changing the subject.

"How was I in danger."

Erza looks at and says to Natsu. "Meet me at the guild with her when she cooperates." Then she heads out the door without answering Lea.

Lea looks at Natsu. "How was I in danger?"

Natsu shrugs. "I don't know, all she has said to us is that we needed to protect you, so we accepted it when she wouldn't answer us."

Lea sighs. "Great."

Lucy speaks up. "We better not keep Erza waiting, she will get irritated."

Lea stays sitting "Good, she will know how I feel not getting my question answered."

Natsu picks Lea up piggyback style. "Nah let's go on a mission."

Lea smiles and giggles softly. "Mmkay."

Gray smiles up at her. It was like all her cares in the world just disappeared out of existence when Natsu picked her up. She looks so happy to be with her brother. He wishes it was him that could pick her up and take all her cares away...wait...what? No. Gray doesn't think those things, they're only friends. Gray shakes his head out of it and starts thinking about something else.

Lucy smiles at them and Natsu winks back at her "Jealous?"

"Only in your dreams lover boy." Lucy says back.

They all leave the house. Jazz is laying/sleeping on Gray's head. Happy is flying beside Natsu and Lucy's heads. Their conversation stays light and humorous.

When they get back to the guild Erza is waiting for them. "What took you so long?"

Lea's acting mode activates and she keeps her eyes shut and keeps her head facing down onto Natsu's shoulder.

Jazz looks at Erza upset. "BANDITS CAME AND KILLED HER."

Erza stares at the limb body on Natsu's back.

Everyone is playing along, Lucy is even shedding some fake tears.

Gray has to turn around so he doesn't bust out in laughter.

Erza rolls her eyes "Knock it off."

None of them do they carry on.

"Are you trying to convince me that people of the Fairy Tail can't keep someone alive because some lousy bandits attacked? Pathetic. Let's go."

Lea sits up "You're no fun."

Erza smiles "Too bad Princess"

Lea stares. "Why are you calling me princess? I'm a tomboy."

Erza smiles. "Because your-"

Laxus walks up to Lea "My turn."

Lea raises a brow and then she flips out when Laxus picks her up and starts walking away. Gray has jealousy flow through his veins. Natsu's brotherly instincts kick in and he tackles Laxus. When he tackles him Lea went flying up into the air and Gray runs over and catches her.

Laxus yells at Natsu as he gets back up easily "I'm taking her on a mission shrimp, gramps orders."

Natsu looks irritated "Your not going anywhere with my sister!"

Laxus rolls his eyes "Too bad."

Makorav sticks his head out the door to see the commotion. "Natsu, she's going on a mission with him. End of discussion."

Gray sets Lea down gently loving that strawberry scent that lingers. Lea walks over to Laxus who is basically towering over her in height.

Laxus looks down at her and says "Try to keep up" and then he begins to head to the train station. Lea looks up at him "Do I need anything in particular for the mission?"

Laxus glances down at her "Nope"

Lea nods as they get onto the train. This is going to be a long ride. They are both already feeling nauseous. Laxus tells Lea and Jazz where they're going.

The train takes off and Lea dozes off. Jazz stays awake and in the same spot on Lea's lap the entire ride and Laxus stares out the window and tries to stay away from being incredible nauseous.

The stop is announced on the speakers on the train and Jazz wakes up Lea. Lea yawns then looks at Laxus "Our stop is next."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The stop is announced on the speakers on the train and Jazz wakes up Lea. Lea yawns then looks at Laxus "Our stop is next."

Laxus had dozed off. Lea pokes him. Laxus's gray eyes open slowly as he awakes from his slumber. He reminds her of a lion that could attack at any moment. Laxus sits up and runs a hand through his hair. "Next stop I presume?"

She nods and then the train stops. Laxus gets up first and helps her up. Then holds her wrist gently but firmly as he leads/drags her off the train and to the destination he wants to go to. Lea just follows along quietly and willingly. Laxus lets go of her wrist when they reach the forest.

Lea follows behind him "Where are we going?" She asks finally to break the ongoing silence.

Laxus briefly looks at her out of the corner of his eye. "We are going to train, and then we are going to go help a brat that got lost in the mountains."

Lea sighs. She knew she would have to do some kind of training when she got to the Fairy Tail guild. Just why couldn't it have been with her brother..or Gray..or Erza even! At least she knew them, she has to use her magic in front of a complete stranger.

They walk into a clearing. The space is large and there's an old log cabin that is a stereotypical looking cabin. It has two windows with a natural garden below it. There's a lake beside the clearing that has about a 2 feet border of sand around it then the rest of the clearing is grass. It's a beautiful sight to take in.

Laxus heads to the cabin and just enters. Lea yells at him following after him "What are you doing!?"

Laxus rolls his eyes and goes to the fridge and gets out a beer. He takes a swig then meets her at the door way "You train in 5 minutes, prepare yourself."

Lea sighs knowing he's not going to answer her question. She goes out to the lake. She removes her shirt and she has a black and white striped-tank top on. She take out her concealed katana. It has a silver handle and it has a darker dragon pattern that wraps around the actual metal part of the katana. She cuts her pants and makes them into shorts. She sighs and goes to the water's edge and sticks her feet in her skin turns scale-like.

Laxus comes at with a confused look. How is she doing that, her skin is all scaly. He walks over to her with a straight face. "What are you doing?"

She looks up at him "Sitting with my feet in the water."

Laxus mentally facepalms "I meant your skin."

She looks at it "Oh I don't really know. My skin has always done this. Niwakaame had taught me how to do that when I was little and she said it would help with my attacks. It just occurs naturally now"

Laxus nods "Typically you have to be exerting a lot of force to get remotely close to the kind of state that comes naturally to you."

She smiles "So I'm special?"

Laxus rolls his eyes while slightly smiling "C'mon lets get training."

Laxus and Lea start to fight and Lea doesn't use any of her dragon slayer magic, she just keep blocking attacks with her katana. Laxus starts getting irritated because she should be using her magic. Laxus knocks her over onto the ground and shoots an attack at her and she dodges it.

"Use your magic!" The lightning dragon slayer yells. It didn't help at all because she is refusing to use it and she just keeps dodging attacks. When an attack is about to hit her she prepares for it. Laxus stares at her. What is wrong with her, why won't she use her magic? It's there for a reason. When she gets hit she goes flying back but she managed to stay on her feet. She prepares for another attack until she is picked up by the strong man that was just fighting her. He carries her into the cabin and lays her on the bed.

"What were you doing?!" Laxus tries to say calmly but fails.

Lea gives him a confused look "I was training."

"You didn't use any magic" he says.

"I was working on my defense. There wasn't any point of using my magic, I don't want to hurt you."

"It wouldn't have hurt me." he says stubbornly.

"Either way, That's why I didn't use my magic" Lea says looking down. Lea is surprised when her hair is ruffled by the blonde in front of her.

"Hey it's ok don't worry about it, lets get some food and go on the mission tomorrow." he says kindly

She nods and then says "I'll be right back" she goes outside and grabs her shirt and her katana. She comes back inside to the smell of waffles. Lea walks over to the bed without Laxus' stuff in it. She lays on the empty bed and sighs. She misses her newly found brother and her new friends. She misses the wild black hair of Grays. It always seemed to be perfect and soft. She shuts her eyes and starts thinking of the handsome Ice Mage. Lea begins to doze off. Laxus looks over at the sleeping girl, she's like a sister to him.

[Gray smiles at Lea and wraps his arms around her waist from behind and in a warm, seductive tone he whispers into her ear "Hello Little Bird." Lea smiles and instantly turns around staying in his warm arms. "I thought you were still on a mission." He presses his forehead against hers. "I couldn't stay away from you any longer." he pauses for a moment "I love you Lea Bird". She smiles softly "I love you too Gray Darling". They both lean in to kiss and...]

Lea sits up panting. Her face is a bright crimson red. Laxus is staring at her amused "I didn't know you had the hots for Mr. Icicle."

Lea starts to stutter "I-I-I don't!"

Laxus smirks "Oh really? Because I swear you said while sleeping.." He mimics her tone. "I love you too Gray Darling~."

Lea covers her face in embarrassment as Laxus continues to torment the poor girl.

Gray opens his eyes after being thrown against the wall by an all too familiar pink-haired dragon slayer. A snarling Natsu presses Gray up against the wall. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY I LOVE YOU LEA BIRD".

Gray freezes up **(A/N, no pun attended XD)** "I never said that."

Natsu glares "You did when you were sleeping."

Gray knees Natsu in the stomach so he could be released. "I didn't mean it Natsu calm down."

Natsu stares blankly "Stay away from my sister" He takes his leave slamming the door shut behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is going to be a shorter chapter being a little longer than chapter two. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! **

**Jazz:Don't forget to ask us some questions! I'll be awaiting them and then forcing people (other than Erza because that's Lea's Job) to answer the questions no matter how ridiculous :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Natsu stares blankly "Stay away from my sister." He takes his leave slamming the door shut behind him.

Natsu is highly irritated as he heads to Lucy's place. "The icicle is in love with my sister. How? He is not her type. Plus she's MY sister. I won't allow it. If she wanted to date him ehh I don't know I'd have to really think about if I approved of it or not." He was talking to himself and he lets out a sigh "Having a sister to worry about is a lot more stressful then worrying about a friend". He walks into Lucy's home and calls out "Hey Luce you home?" When there was no response Natsu looks for Lucy and finds a note on the bed saying that she would be out for the day, she's hanging out with Levy. Natsu sighs and mutters "Figures...I'm just going to try to find Lea then." He goes and heads to the guild. He gets there and goes to Makarov. "Where is Lea?"

Makarov at him. "On a mission with Laxus."

Natsu pauses. "And where is that?"

Makarov stares at Natsu. "Your not going. Laxus is testing her skills."

Natsu frowns. "But she's my sister. I'll stay out of the way, I just miss her."

Makarov rubs his forehead "You won't pick a fight with Laxus?"

"Promise!" Natsu says excitedly.

Makarov nods. "They are on there way to the town of Rosenwood."

Natsu smiles "Thanks gramps!"

Natsu runs to the train with Happy flying behind him following. They get on the train and soon as it starts moving Natsu is down for the count, nauseous and asleep.

When they reach their stop Natsu and Happy get off. Natsu smells the air and tracks his sister with his dragonslayer nose. Once he reaches the clearing Lea sits up and then runs outside leaving Laxus puzzled. Lea runs over to Natsu and hugs him tightly "Natsu!"

Natsu laughs and spins her around "I'm here!"

Laxus looks outside and mentally facepalms. 'Great now I have to deal with the pink brat.'

Happy flys inside and then is tackled to the ground by Jazz. "Boo!" She yelled and then laughs when they fall to the ground. Happy flips out and starts yelling at Jazz while Jazz ignores him.

Natsu and Lea comes inside and Laxus shakes his head a little. Natsu ignores it and asks Laxus "How was her training?"

Lea looks at Laxus making eye contact with a hopeful look. He replies to Natsu with "Not too bad."

Natsu smiles at Lea. "If its not to bad in his book then you must have done amazing."

Lea smiles "Yea.." She rubs her arm a little. "I guess so."

Soon the sun sets and the stars come out. Natsu and Laxus are relaxing on the beds. Lea is staring out the window and then decides to go outside and lays on the ground in the meadow by the water's edge. She looks up at the sky and smiles at the sight. It's beautiful.

Her thoughts drift back to her dream. What was the dream suppose to mean? She doesn't think she's in love with Gray. She likes him, he's a great guy. But, Love? That's a little far fetched in her opinion. She's just met him a few days ago...what was it now he kidnapped her on day one...and wow it's only been two days. There's no way she's in love with him. She really doesn't believe in love at first sight like most romance movies lie about. She doesn't want to be in a relationship anyways. It would ruin friendships. She starts to wonder about how Natsu would react. Is he the protective or the easy-going brother? Hmm..well since she's the easy-going sister he's probably a protective brother. She's fine with that. She lets out a yawn and Jazz flys out to her and lays on her lap. She was starting to feel tired but didn't feel like walking inside. She quietly whispers "Dragon's frozen water breath" and freezes some of the lake and makes her own 'mattress' out of ice on the lake. She climbs on and goes to sleep after awhile. The ice mattress floats out to the middle of the lake.

* * *

**If you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review! They are always welcome. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me:Hi Everyone! So sorry for not updating sooner! I plan on attempting to update every 1-2 weeks and I'm getting help from a friend to remind me to do so. Thanks for reading! **

**Jazz:Enjoy the story, the hot stripper isn't in this chapter though.**

**Lea:Gray isn't a stripper. **

**Jazz:*smirks* I bet he would strip for you**

**Me:Oh Lordy just let them read.**

* * *

Chapter 9:

The misty morning arrives and smells of bacon, eggs, and chocolate chip pancakes float throughout the small cottage house the big-headed blonde, the pink pyro, and the blue beauty.

Lea has her hair down and her bangs pinned out of her face. She sets the freshly made food on the table. After a few minutes, Natsu and Laxus wake up and sit at the table. Then they get themselves some of the delicious food sitting in front of them.

Jazz and Happy are laying against each other on the couch chatting and laughing. Lea smiles at them and then gets them a large fish to share. Happy smiles at its size and Jazz's tail acts like an excited dog wagging back and forth quickly.

They soon consume the fish, just like how Laxus and Natsu consumed their breakfast. Laxus then looks around and says "we ready to take off on the mission?"

Natsu nods then says "what exactly is the mission?"

Laxus leans back in his chair and then starts to explain the mission "Over in Rodentin (Rah-din-tin), a boy decided to head off into the mountains. They suspect he's lost and there is a major cash reward for anyone who can find him. Seems easy enough and it shouldn't take too long."

Natsu nods "Well let's get going"

The five of them head off down

"Do I have to walk" Jazz starts up complaining.

Laxus ignores Jazz and Natsu looks at her "why don't you just fly around like Happy"

"That's too much work" she says and then looks up a Lea with her begging eyes. Lea sighs and picks her up and starts carrying her.

Laxus rolls hid eyes at her "you gave in too easily"

Lea shrugs and then becomes alert "oh well... Hey do you guys smell that?"

Both the males stop walking and smell the air. Smoke. Lea climbs a tree quickly and looks to see where the smoke is cominI g from. She sees a two story house in the distant where the roof is on fire. "GO STRAIGHT UNTIL YOU GET TO THE CREEK AND THEN TURN LEFT, A HOUSE IS ON FIRE" Lea yells down to them and they immediately run off. She then jumps from tree to tree finding a quicker route. She arrives before the boys and says "Water dragons spurt of rain" I whisper and an intense rain begins to pour down over a four mile radius and the fire begins to go out. A little kid comes running out and hugs Lea around her thin waist.

The little boy is about four years old by the look of him. He has soft sandy blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes. The boy is thin and looks like he is in dire need of food. He is crying and Lea doesn't know what to do. She isn't a kid person. She goes stiff and Natsu and Laxus come running up. Laxus sees the kid and stares blankly not being a kid person either. Natsu runs over to the kid "hey what's wrong kid"

The boy looks up at Natsu while sniffling "I'm lost!"

Laxus smirks "are you the kid from Rodentin?"

Jazz noticed the smirk and smacked him over the head "wipe that smirk off your face"

Laxus was about to blow up at jazz but the boy looks at Laxus and says "Yes"

Natsu smiles "We will take you home" he picks the boy up and places him on his shoulders. The little boy hugs Natsu's head.

Lea starts walking staying quiet. They all follow her to Rodentin. She looks at Laxus "where to"

"I'll lead" he says and escorts them to the little boy's home and knocks.

An young male adult opens the door and sees his son "Jerry!" He takes him and hugs him close "Honey Jerry is back!"

A lady which they all assume is the man's wife comes running out and hugs her son. She hugs him close and looks at the fairy tail members. "Thank you so much for finding my little Jerry, please accept this reward" she says paying all of them a large amount of money.

The all manage to get home before the sun goes down. They are all outside the guild at the current moment. Laxus looks down at Lea and ruffles her hair making her smile. "See ya round kid"

Lea smiles "bye Laxus"

Natsu smiles and picks Lea up and carries her on his back "C'mon sis lets go home"

Jazz smiles and tells Lea "I'm staying with Laxus for the night"

Laxus raises an eyebrow at her "you are?"

Jazz smiles "yes"

Laxus rolls his eyes "only tonight"

Jazz eyes light up "I didn't think that would work"

Laxus just laughs "I didn't think it would either"

Laxus and Jazz head home to Laxus's place.

Natsu and Lea start heading home. Natsu smiles "I'm glad you are my sister Lea"

She smiles resting her forehead on his shoulder "Likewise Natsu...likewise" she starts dozing off. Natsu realizes this and takes her home, and tucks her in her bed then heads into his room and goes to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Jazz sits on Laxus's shoulder. "Why did you say yes?" She asks curiously.

Laxus keeps walking home. "Because you don't annoy me too much."

Jazz smiles "so you like me?"

"I never said that."

"You implied it." she smirks

"Do you want to stay the night or not?" Laxus asks starting to get irritated.

"Sorry." She pouts crossing her arms.

He looks at her and smirks softly. That's kind of cute. He thinks then looks away and enters his small home. Jazz climbs onto Laxus's head and lays there. Laxus walks into the living room and sets Jazz down. "Where do you want to sleep?" Laxus asks

"I don't know but do you ever clean? It's a mess in here." Jazz says looking around

"If you don't like it then fix it. I'm never home long enough to care about it." Laxus replies heading into the kitchen.

Jazz sighs and takes out her bandana putting it on and starts cleaning while Laxus makes supper. He's making a fish dish. By the time he's done cooking Jazz walks in. Laxus looks down at her and smirks "Did you give up?"

Jazz smiles proudly "Nope, your house is clean...nice boxers by the way." Jazz giggles at the last part making a red tint come to Laxus's face.

"Y-you were in my room?" Laxus stutters out angrily in a questioning form.

Jazz giggles "Yeah. Your tough guy acting isn't holding through Mr. Stuttermuffin"

A vain in Laxus's forehead slightly sticks out as he's getting irritated "Don't Call me that. Call me that one more time and I'll electrocute you. Got it? Good."

Jazz pouts again "Why are you so serious?"

Laxus puts their food on plates "Because it allows you to be more aware of things occurring."

Jazz stares "Why would you need to be aware of everything going on right now?"

Laxus stays quiet and is slowly calming down. He puts the plates on the table and picks her up setting her on the table and then sits on his chair.

Jazz smiles "thank you Laxus, y'know I think you put up a strong facade so that way people can't find your weakness. I think you just need to relax more. Will you try to relax tonight for me? Pleeeeeease?"

Laxus softly smiles "Yeah, I guess I can do that... only for tonight though..got it?"

Jazz smiles widely "Goot it! Thank you Laxus" she starts eating and enjoys the flavorful meal. "This tastes amazing, I didn't know you knew how to cook."

Laxus nods "I learnt it awhile back."

After the two finished the meal, Jazz complained she needed to shower so while she's showering Laxus changes. He leaves on his boxers and that's about it. He lays back on his bed and relaxes. After awhile Jazz finished and goes out and to him still damp. Jazz is shaking from the cold and she goes and hops up onto Laxus's chest "I-I'm cold Laxus" she says softly. Laxus decides to show his softer side and he takes his blankets and covers up. He holds Jazz while also wrapping her up in the blankets on his bed. Jazz slowly falls aslep cuddled into Laxus's chest. She feels a weird paralysis as she falls asleep. Laxus was tired as well and he fallls into a deep slumber. It was nice to have something next to him to sleep with.

**time skip to the next way and doing it this way because I'm too lazy to change it to the other way**

Laxus slowly woke up but immediately panics. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED?" Laxus yells at the lady curled into him. His arm is charging up with bolts ready to attack.

The lady beside him screams and falls off the bed taking the covers with her. "WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME LAXUS" She yells back at him. The lady in front of him has a light purple, lavender shade, hair with a dark purple ribbon in her long hair.

Laxus's eyes go wide. That tone of voice is the same as Jazz's. "J-Jazz?" He asks confused.

Jazz raises a brow "Yeah. Who else would I be...why are you so small... and why is the rest of the room so small... I feel weird... why is there hair in my face.." she goes to move the strands of hair out of her face and she looks at her hands and screams. "What did you do to me!?" She yells at Laxus while panicking.

Laxus runs a hand through his hair "I didn't do anything... but your naked and need clothes.. give me a second..." he gets up and averts his eyes and grabs a smaller shirt of his and tosses it to her, she grabs it and hugs it to her body. "I'm going to go change in the bathroom. Meet me in the kitchen after you have my shirt on." He grabs his usual clothing and puts it on in the bathroom. He grabs a brush as he heads out of the bathroom. He goes to the kitchen where he sees her standing and pacing back and forth. She looks very hot. He goes over to her "you need to calm down and sit down." He says to her grabbing her by the wrists gently but firmly making her stop pacing. She looks at him ready to cry. She takes a step forward filling the gap hugging him and starting to cry into him. Laxus doesn't know how to handle this. He's just a guy. A bull-headed guy who is usually unaware of emotions. He hugs her and rubs her back softly. Her legs go out and her holds her up. He picks her up letting her cry into him and heads into the living room. He sits in his recliner and rocks her back and forth trying to comfort her. "Everything is going to be okay..trust me..I'll make sure it will be." After about ten minutes, she calms down and looks up at Laxus messing with his hair. He doesn't mind.. He's never really cared about anyone as much as he has with Jazz.

Jazz softly speaks up "Am I pretty?"

This makes a soft smile come to his face "you're beautiful, Jazz" he kisses her forehead softly making her blush.

Her eye color is easy to see now, she has sea green eyes. He hold her close never wanting to let her go. She has mutual feelings. It's so sudden, yet it feels so natural. " H-hey Jazz" Laxus starts up "would you be mine? "

This question makes Jazz blush more, but also makes her smile wide. "Yeah, I would like that".

He smiles and stands up spinning her around making her giggle. "How about I make us breakfast and then we head off to Lea's house and get you some real clothes and let her know what happened."

Jazz smiles "sound perfect to me!" She giggles and picks up the comb on the table and starts brushing her long wavy locks.

He starts in on making breakfast. He makes something simple, a few pancakes. He puts them on plates and sets hers in front of her. They both eat quietly. Jazz asks "how do you think people will react to me being this way?... and us dating as well?"

Laxus shrugs "I don't know, all I know is that I won't let them mess with you and I'm going to be by your side the whole time" he says confidently

Jazz nods softly "but... what if I turn into an exceed again? We wouldn't be able to be together... we don't even know how long I'll stay like this or even what caused it... I don't think we should tell the guild members we are dating. I feel like they would judge to quickly"

Laxus nods and reaches up and strokes her hair back behind her ear

They soon finish eating and Laxus and Jazz head over to Lea's place. Laxus decides to be a gentleman and goes to knock but Jazz just walks right on in. Laxus rolls his eyes then goes in front of her.

Lea and Natsu walk out of their bedrooms. Natsu raises a brow "who's that?"

"It's me Jazz"


End file.
